


源圭-樓下的房客

by sajii662



Category: K-pop, Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sajii662/pseuds/sajii662
Summary: 始源X圭賢-溫馨甜蜜向生活的變數太多,真誠的希望,在生命的旅程中,你是不變的那一個....





	源圭-樓下的房客

**源圭-樓下的房客**  
  
  


 

"這個人的身體一定很差。" 這是崔始源對曹圭賢的第一印象。   
  
崔始源和曹圭賢第一次見面是在住宅公寓中的灰暗樓梯間。  
  
暈暗的黃光,陳舊的扶手,斑駁的白牆，狹窄的樓梯以及需要側著身體才能讓對方通行經過的寬度。

  
  


他們擦身而過，靜默且禮貌性的相互點了點頭，相同的動作，只是崔始源多了嘴角的微笑。  
  
曹圭賢蒼白的臉上掛著青色的黑眼圈和他有些發白的雙唇成了對比,但讓崔始源更有印象的是他纖長的睫毛在昏暗的光影下斜斜的映臉上，像一片薄簾般的  
遮住了他的眼神，而他蒼白臉龐卻只是披著漠然的色彩，看不出一點情緒。

 

\--

1.

  
  
崔始源是這棟公寓的房東，雖然說是房東，但其實生活並不是過得特別富裕，他同一般人一樣，  
  
在大學裡懵懵懂懂的畢了業，  
  
恍恍惚惚的找了工作，就這樣邁開了人生的步伐。

 

 

  
而這間公寓其實也只是家裡的老房產，2個月前，崔始源因為工作地點近的關係便搬來住，順便也幫住在外縣市媽媽代收房租。  


承租這座公寓的大多是學生，由於房舍並不新，且離大學校舍有一段距離，所以租金算是相當親民，  
  
畢了業的學生總是會在推薦下一屆的學弟妹來住，因此房客的流動率總是很穩定。

  
  
  


大抵上所有的房客生活似乎都很規律，崔始源會知道並不是他有興趣探掘別人的隱私，要知道有點屋齡的房子隔音效果總是不盡理想。  
  


舉個例子來說，早上7點多，似乎是2樓的房客起床的時間,不知是手勁特別大還是怎麼的，推開窗戶的聲音總是特別響亮，讓人不聽見都不行，  
  


3樓的房客幾乎都是在晚上9點洗衣服的，嗦嗦撒撒的洗衣板摩擦的聲音，偶爾配上房客的興致哼上一段小曲調。   
唯一聽不太出來活動內容的便是樓上的房客

  
  
樓上的房客生活總是相當安靜，唯一的聲響就是總是在夜半的時候偶爾響起一兩聲的悶響，有點像塑膠製品的掉落聲。崔始源有時候想起來總覺得心裡頭毛毛的。

  
  
  


總之，這兩個月以來，崔始源自許自己過的算滿好的，穩定的工作，穩定的薪水，規律的生活。

「這樣的生活好像還不錯的。」這時的崔始源是這麼想的。   
  
  


至少此刻是的。

 

  
  
  
夕陽蔭黃的光暈灑滿了整片雲彩，天空時不時的有成群的鳥兒飛過，街道也紛紛點上了亮黃的路燈，彷彿在這個時刻，整個城市才進入了醒來的狀態。

 

下了班之後，崔始源一如往常的搭乘地鐵回家。擁擠的地鐵載著剛下班的上班族，準備去補習班報到的學生，魚貫的上車，下車，  
  
不分年齡的，每個人都有自己的行程，忙碌是都市人生活不變的標準公式。始源椅著公車的靠板默默的整理的接下來的行程。

  
  
  


昨天接到母親的電話，媽媽提醒他下個月差不多是要收房租的時候了。  
  
這棟公寓出租時打的契約是三個月收一次，而以往的房租都是另請別人代收的，崔始源才搬到這裡2個月，新的生活環境還讓他處於適應期，  
  


他還沒有和其他的鄰居正式的打過招呼，這樣想想始源自己也覺得有失禮儀，基於好鄰居與好房東的道義上，也應該做到相互關心的責任。

  
在回家前，始源繞了路去採買水果，準備當作拜訪的伴手禮。

微涼的秋正是豐收的季節，水果攤裡陳列了各種當季的水果， 蘋果、梨、芒果、獼猴桃、橙子、哈密瓜等等，每一種看起來都相當新鮮。

始源很少主動買水果，因為一個人外宿的關係，他不是很喜歡買大量的水果，所以幾乎都是買夜市裡現切的水果盒，  
  
份量很剛好而且也方便，所以現在要採買這些水果實在讓他有點不知從哪種下手。  
  
  
  
在水果攤整整晃了3圈之後，他還是不知道要買哪種水果。  
  
  
  


" 算了 " 崔始源無奈的望向身旁一整櫃的蘋果 " 買蘋果總不會出錯吧? " 

從小到大他所見過的水果禮盒幾乎都有放蘋果，送禮似乎成了蘋果的標籤之一。  
  
  


他挑一了些賣像不錯蘋果，一一裝袋，心裡頭默默盤算需要幾袋才能均給各樓層的房客。  
  


微黃紋路透著飽滿的紅，秋季的蘋果看起來的確相當鮮美。   
二樓的蘋果、三樓的蘋果都通通裝袋好了只剩下五樓的房客。  
  
  


關於五樓的房客，始源所能回想起的都是，他映在蒼白的臉上的睫毛倒影，神秘卻寂寞， 似乎难以企及 。

 

始源極少遇到這位房客，就算遇見了，除了相互點個頭的禮貌之外，對方的頭也是一直低低的，幾乎沒有看過他的面貌。

 

始源轉過身，開始挑選一籃粉色 獼猴桃，他覺得樓上的房客需要的是補充一點維他命C。

他嘴角微微的翹著，心情也不覺的好了起來，始源開始期待著晚上的拜訪了。  
  
  
  


 

現在是晚上10點半，崔使源蹲坐在公寓5樓的樓梯口。他已經等了整整45分鐘。

  
  
他傍晚所期待的心情到現在這個時間點已經大大的打了折扣，原因是因為他等待的那位房客到現在都還沒歸來。  
  


看來大學生房客的作息生態和上班族的朝九晚五規律的生活的確是有些出入，始源剛出社會，當過大學生的他自然也知道在大學生態裡，晚歸才是常態。

  
  


如果你問崔始源 什麼不改天再來就好了呢?  
  


他也許會說:"樓上的房客腳步輕，我不知道他什麼時候回來。"、"我白天沒辦法來我要上班。"、"桃子如果放久了不新鮮，送人會很失禮。"  
  
  


人類是很會找理由的生物，

  
當你不想做的時候，一百萬種理由你都能夠侃侃而談；而當你想做的時候，卻只需要一個理由。  
  


崔始源卻沒有看出自己那麼堅持的理由竟然是成正比的單純 : 想認識他。

只是如此而已。

  
  
  


又過了一刻鐘。再下去都要11點了，看來晚歸的大學生似乎沒有要歸來的意思了。  
  
始源嘆了一口氣，提著袋子站了起來，拍拍卡其色的長褲，準備下樓回家。

  
  


此時一樓門口響起鑰匙的響聲，還有含糊不清的對白。

他回來了，崔始源猛然的抬起頭。  
  


 

始源不知道自己為什麼忽然有些緊張。是瘋了嗎?又不是什麼女高中生告白的場景。他吐槽著自己，卻又無法解釋為什麼手心裡開始沁出密密的薄汗。

  
  


上樓的腳步聲越來越近，始源覺得自己的嘴巴裡面好乾，他試著要嚥嚥口水讓自己的聲道保持正常才不會一開口就吐出破音嚇到人家。

當曹圭賢的白白的臉，出現在昏暗的燈光下的時候，崔始源才初次的完整的看清楚他的面貌。  
  


白*皙的肌肤格外衬托出那双圓眼睛的深邃，閃閃亮亮的像是甲蟲才有的烏黑光澤，挺挺的鼻樑立在臉上更能顯的他微圓潤鼻頭的小巧。

 

醇厚的嘴唇微微的打開，像是驚訝的樣子。

  
曹圭賢停下腳步微微的皺起眉頭，帶著疑惑的眼神看著始源。

 

始源這才發現自己木然的失態，正準備開口時，卻有個聲音比他更早響起。  
  


" 圭賢，怎麼了嗎? "

 

曹圭賢的身後探出一個比他略矮的男生。


End file.
